


A Day in the Past and Present

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Letters, Seriously All Fluff, everyone gets manicures, nail files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16800703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: Merry Christmas! This is a secret Santa. They asked for some happy hhb so I obliged! Along with some original generation talk! Sorry for the long absence school kinda attacked me and left me for dead





	A Day in the Past and Present

Kija bounced impatiently waiting for his messenger. Looking down the path, they were not going to stay in this one place for long and he had already missed them twice already. The Hakuryuu Village was gracious enough to run letters for Hak, Kija, and Jeaha to their loved ones, but this time, Kija had a special request. 

“Lord Hakuryuu,” a voice from the side broke his train of thought. 

“Ah! Shi! Its good to see you again,” Kija greeted him with a hand shake. 

“Here’s Gigan’s letter to Lord Rykoryuu and your granny’s, and… Mundok’s…,” Shi took out a thirty page book addressed to Hak, “Oh and as requested,” Shi handed him the package and Kija bowed as thanks. 

“Nothing from Iksu?” 

“No not this time, he set his writing desk on fire and is working on getting it repaired,” Shi said, “he did tell say for Yun to send a cookbook for the fire tribe.” 

“You have no idea how much we appreciate it,” Kija thanked him. 

“My pleasure lord Hakuryuu,” he bowed and walked off with responses in hand. 

Kija held the precious word of their family to his chest and started to run to the inn that they were staying at. Kija walked in and smiled, “Mail!” 

Jeaha jumped up and grabbed the purple envelope sticking up from the pile in Kija’s arms. He hurriedly opened the letter, revealing Gigan’s beautiful handwriting. 

Jeaha held his hand one his mouth, “Chu-shuk is getting married.”

“No way,” Yona smiled at the news of the of the pirates, “That’s amazing! What’s her name?” 

Jeaha laughed, “Well… Its Yuri!” 

Kija handed Hak the large tome of a letter. Hak opened it and scanned the first few pages, “Tae-Yeon misses me.” 

“Who,” Jeaha asked. 

Zeno smiled, “The mister’s younger brother. He’s such a cutie.” 

Hak huffed, “Zeno, why must you feel the need to do that?” 

Zeno shrugged and smiled. 

Kija set his Granny’s letter down and held the package carefully. Everyone noticed there was one more package than usual. 

“Did someone get extra mail,” Yun asked. 

“Actually, I requested something for Zeno, from Hakuryuu Village,” Kija opened the envelope and held out the small book to Zeno. 

Zeno smiled and hopped up, grabbing the book. It was bound with a golden thread and it had a brown cover, “What is it?” 

Kija shrugged, “It’s the last letters the first generation wrote back and forth to each other. Hakuryuu village has been transcribing it every few decades to preserve the words. We have the original letters but their too old to be carried here. I thought you might want to see it. The language is really old, so I was never really to understand it when my tutor assigned it to me.” 

Zeno’s hands seemed to tighten over the book. He sat down and opened up the book. 

This breath hitched as he ran his fingers over the page. His mouth moved with the ancient dialect as he poured over the conversations, chuckling at times. 

They all hovered around him. 

Yun smiled, “I think this is the most focused I’ve seen him.” 

“Can you blame him,” Hak said. 

Yona sighed and said, “come on guys. Let’s leave him alone.” 

They all reluctantly dispersed as Zeno remained glued to the spot. 

Their day went on the they seemed to work around him. 

“Um… Kija,” Jeaha grabbed his hand, “Why does your claws look like that?” 

“Like what,” Kija jerked his hand back and examined his claws. 

“Like a hot mess, here, sit down,” Jeaha pointed to a spot in the grass and went into the tent to grab something. 

He came out with a long metal instrument. Zeno glanced up from the book to see what was happening, then smirked and went back to devouring the old letters. 

Jeaha grabbed Kija’s hand and started to file away the chips on the edges of his fingers. 

“What are you-“ Kija jerked. 

“Hold still,” Jeaha ordered, “Your claws are in terrible shape from fighting. Didn’t your village teach you to maintain them?” 

“No… Altering them was taboo,” Kija grumbled. 

“Yeah. And that’s also a great way to get them to break off and hurt your fingers until they grow back,” Jeaha has started filing his claws down with the metal instrument. 

“Okay but how is that thing able to have an impact on my claws that can cut through anything,” Kija asked. 

“It’s made of diamond and steel, plus you have to intend to cut it. Please don’t it is expensive,” Jeaha said, noticing a mischievous smile creep on Kija’s face. 

As Jeaha worked on Kija, Yun was also reading. Hak and Yona were sparing and Shinha had curled up next to zeno and was taking a nap while Ao chewed on Zeno’s medallion.

“I think that’s enough for today,” Hak said, both of them covered in sweat. 

Yona turned and saw Kija and Jeaha, “Oh will that help his claws get sharper?” 

Jeaha nodded, “That and he can give better back scratches.” 

Hak smirked, “Wanna give me one when your done, white snake?” 

Kija intimidated claw with his left hand, “It would tear you apart.”

Zeno shut the book suddenly, making Shinha jump. 

“Sorry, Seiryuu,” Zeno patted his head, “Zeno didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“Soooo,” Kija smiled, “What’s it about?” 

Zeno sighed, “Basically they were worried about me. They put two and two together when my signal wasn’t fading, like theirs…” 

Yona day next to him, “Why wouldn’t they tell you?” 

“Zeno guesses that they wanted to hear it from me, but Zeno was too scared to meet them or even write to them near… the end,” Zeno fiddled with with medallion, “But,” he pressed the book up against his chest, “They were worried.” 

They went silent, save for the noise of Kija’s manicure. Jeaha tapped Kija on the forehead, “Stop moving.” 

“Sorry, I hate sitting still like this,” Kija complained. 

Zeno laughed, “Hakuryuu, Ryokuryuu is right! One of the first Hakuryuu’s nails broke during a battle and it was messy. King Hiryuu had to make him sit out while it grew back.” 

Jeaha laughed, “Of course I’m right!” 

Yona smiled, “Can I have a manicure next?” 

Jeaha nodded, “Of course, Yona dear, but I’ll have to use a different nail file on you this one might, um, rough up your pretty hands.” 

Hak rolled his eyes, “Where is it?” 

Jeaha motioned his hand towards the tent, “In my bag, second pocket.” 

Hak went into the tent and came out with a regular nail file, “Here.” 

He held out his hand and Yona obliged, Hak started working on her’s. 

“Oh Hak,” Jeaha laughed, “How’d you learn to do that?” 

Hak rolled his eyes, “Grandpa thought it would help my chances with finding a wife.” 

Yona laughed, “That sounds like Mundok!” 

Zeno smiled, “Zeno wants a manicure from the mister, next!” 

Hak shook his head with a smiled, “Okay Zeno your next.” 


End file.
